Escaping
by Koolkiki
Summary: AU. Sanji goes to prison only to escape and meet up with allies that he could depend his life. As they leave the wretched place, they come just in time for the execution of the worldly known criminal, Nico Robin.


**So, for this story, this is actually supposed to be my Language Arts homework but eh. Ok, Louis is Sanji, Annie is Nami, Zyad is Zoro, Allan is Luffy, Robin is Robin (duh!), and Floyd is Franky. Yeah, I know, I'm missing people like Brook, Usopp, and Chopper but I'm too lazy to add them in. I'll add it in soon(maybe.) Once again, in this story, Zoro actually knows directions which I might change soon as well. Characters might be OOC. Thanks for reading (if you did) and please review it. I hope you enjoy!**

Escaping

"Guilty!" The judge's voice echoed through the courtroom as the cloaked soldiers dragged him down the hallway.

His golden locks blew across his face, as he uttered "You'll pay for this." A cold shiver went up their spines as the look in the prisoner's eyes gets engraved in their memory.

"Sir, there have been many reports about these kids wreaking havoc on towns. However, their description doesn't match at all."

"Ha! Did you see the look in that boy's eyes? If those aren't the eyes of cold-blooded murder, I don't know what it is." The judge sighed and left the courtroom, leading everyone else, meanwhile, the boy gets closer and closer to the cells of the Underworld.

"You little brat, you got what you deserved. We found those corpses with your name on it, you know." The boy just scoffed.

"As if I would be dumb enough to leave my name on them." The soldier dragging him threw him across the bland, echoing hallway. He picks him and kicks him toward his cell. There were many grown men and woman, but there were, even more, teens and young adults. The boy gritted his teeth, stood up with his back facing the soldier, and kicks him square in the chest. The soldier was unable to react fast enough and fell over, hitting his head on a pole, and passed out. The prisoner took the keys and unlocked his handcuffs. He was about to run, but the pleading eyes did more than stopping him. Running towards the soldier with the keys to the cells, he punches the man's face, colliding it with the wall. The soldier stood up and tried to punch him back, but he was too slow. The prisoner ran under his arms and kicked him in his stomach. He found some rope and tied him up after grabbing the keys.

"Ladies, I have retrieved the keys to the confinement of our love!" Some girls screamed out of excitement or disgust, but all were eager to enact revenge on the government. He unlocked all of their cells, with screams of "after you, mademoiselle," or "your prince has arrived!" At the last cell, the girl walked out the door and hit him on the head. "May I ask what that was for?"

"Why was I last? They could have already taken all the good stuff! Ugh, I'm Annie and you are?"

"Louis, nice to meet you. Now, why don't we take a lovely stroll together, hand in hand?"

The girl was about to laugh and hit him again when "Hey Blondie! What about us?"

"Jerk, the name is Louis, but I see your IQ is not even high enough to pronounce such a prestigious name!"

"Whatever Louie, I'm Zyad. Now get us out, this guy is so hungry he's biting my leg." As he said that, the chants of "food!" were heard.

"It's Louis! And why should I free you? Wait, don't tell me that you fell for me as well. Sorry, but we're just not meant to be!" Zyad glared with his one eye as his scar on his other eye twitched.

"As if anyone would ever fall in love with you! You know what, just stay there. I'm going to bust myself out of here!" Louis just smirked, thinking 'He's going to break his fist doing this.' Zyad stood in front of the cell, in a stance that puts his side facing the iron bars and the other to the boy biting him. "Allan, get off! I'm getting us out of here!" The boy reluctantly lets go and in a second, Zyad hit the cell with so much force that he ended up breaking the wall on the other side as well. Louis's and Annie's mouth were gaping open, which Louis quickly closed before Zyad could see. Zyad walked over and ordered him to unlock the other gates. According to him, he has friends here that are as strong as him. This time, now believing in what he can do, Louis gave Annie the keys and left her with Zyad and Allan, after agreeing that they'll meet up in the armory.

As he walked down the passage, he heard loud footsteps. It sounded like they were chasing someone. He ran and hid behind a corner but saw nothing except an iron door labeled KEEP OUT! He walks towards it, his guard now up, and attempted to pull the door open. His hand barely brushed the handle when a loud, blood-curdling shriek scared him. 'Looks like someone got captured. Dang, if I only I knew where they were.' After trying to open it, he gave up and just roundhouse-kicked the door. It was dark inside, though that didn't stop him. His hands roamed the wall, seeking the light switch. His finger flicked it and seconds before the light turned on, someone crept up behind him and elbowed his spine. Louis turned around, his alarmed gaze meeting sharp ones, full of hatred and… guilt. He slumped, falling on his knees as the figure watched him. They ran away before Louis caught sight of their face.

"Ugh, ow. That cowardly sneak. Why were they in this room? It clearly says "keep out," well, I'm in here, too, I guess." He looked around and the room reminds him of a janitor closet. He spotted a broom and crouched down to look at it."Wow. This is a very dangerous room. You can kill someone with this broom here." He sighed. "There's nothing good here. Guess I better go to the armory now." He used his hand to push himself up and stuffed them in his pants pocket while looking down. He took a step forward when a leg swung and hit his stomach, full-force, striking him down. "What the-? Who are you?" He looked up and gasped, the man before him was cupping his right knee as the blood streamed out underneath his hands. He had a bruise growing on his left eye and it even looked like he broke his left arm. His stricken face slowly transformed into a sneer. "Did you think you can beat me while looking like that? You wish!" Louis jumped, brought his leg as high as he can, and slammed it onto the enemy's head. The force was enough to knock him down, the blacks of his eyes rolled back as he fell onto the floor. "Geez, I wonder how he can kick so hard when he was that injured."

After creeping around and hiding behind corners, he finally made it into the armory. He was just about to swing the door open but the last time he went into a room with no escape alone, he didn't exactly leave the room unharmed. For a few minutes, he just stared at the door, breathing in and out. Cautiously, he turned the doorknob, ready for any surprises. Just not the one when Zyad flew onto him, knocking him back. "What the heck, dude? Maybe your hair is too long for you to see. Then again, my beauty probably blinded you."

"Finally admitting that you're actually a girl, eh? I knew that you were way too girly to be a man."

"What was that? If you got something to say, say it to my face, One-Eye!"

"I have two, Sandy! And I said it loud enough, you're just too deaf to hear me!"

"Idiot!"

"Loser!" Annie walked up to them and slapped them across the face.

"Guys, be serious! I'm sick of you guys yelling insults at each other while Allan's always begging for food."

"We're sorry." They said simultaneously then looked at each other in shock, glaring.

"Ok, the plan is we're going to just run out the gate. If anyone tries to stop you, use the weapons, but only if you can't fight." Louis said matter-of-fact like. "Charge!" So they ran, ran straight into the execution of the infamous Robin. Rumors are that she'll kill you if do so much as stare at her, but if that's true, everyone else would be dead by now. Robin had a blank look in her eyes, but to most people, she was glaring at everything in the field. Louis stopped in his tracks, remember those eyes. 'It was her. She was the one in the closet.' Even though she had basically left him there to die, he couldn't leave her here. "We have to save her!" Most of the criminals said yes, but other opposed. "Don't forget who saved you, you buffoons! You guys would have been rotting in your cells by now." Louis and his friends, complete with the new addition of Floyd, grabbed weapons and proceeded to protect the girl that the rest of the world hates. Floyd was running around, showing them how to use the guns while Allan would send the enemies flying with just his fist.

"So I do this?" Zyad asked as he ran towards a soldier and whacked him with the gun.

"No! You're supposed to shoot him, or injure him, not hit him with it."

"Oh, my bad." This time, instead of hitting the attacker, he threw it at him. Floyd just walked away from his failure, muttering about how someone could be so dumb.

Meanwhile, Louis was hiding in the forest, running towards Robin. He stopped when a guard with hands as big as boulders stood in his path. He didn't intimidate him, instead encouraged him to punch him. He blocked it, but Louis backed up and punched him in the gut. As he inhaled short, quick breaths, he whispered "You can't kick, can you? Heh, I may have already won this battle."

"Trying to convince yourself, eh? Too late for that now. You look pathetic like that, thinking you can beat me while you're out of breath by just one kick. And who do you think you are, thinking I should honor you with the kicks fitting for a king?" He punched him, harder this time, once more in the gut. He left him there to suffer and ran towards Robin again. Through the trees, he can see her in all her glory, and as the swords lower closer and closer to her head. It touches the back of her neck, the steel blade, sharp, sinking deeper until a blur came and kicked the swords away, sending it to the depths of the ocean. Afterwards, the blur introduced all the guards with his foot, leaving them struggling in the oceans or into the battlefield, unarmed. Louis unlocked the shackles on her hands and feet. She turned around and glared at him, eyes threatening to open the windows to her heart.

"Why did you save me? I could have gotten out fine without your help. I could kill you right now, you know." she said, her voice cold as ice. Robin pulled out a knife that was strapped to her thigh, hidden under her tattered black dress. She held it with one hand, in front of his throat. "Come one step closer and I'll decapitate you!" Louis, as much as he didn't want to die, knew that she wasn't like that deep down. So, by showing her he didn't believe she was like that, he risked his life by taking that one step. Her eyes widen but glared again when a gust of wind blew her ebony strands. She brought the knife up and Louis closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. When he felt nothing, he opened one eye and ran towards the girl sitting in a pool of blood. Her blade that was meant to end his life was stuck deep in her shoulder. "I was the girl who elbowed you earlier! I left you there while the guard tried to capture you! You should be thinking of ways to enact revenge on me! You're just like the rest of the world. Everyone hates me! Why would you save someone like me?" Louis walked closer, one step at a time, and pried her fingers of the knife. He put his hand on the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Droplets of blood splatter out and Robin winced but didn't show any other signs that she was hurting.

"I would never abandon a lady like yourself in need. Even if you hurt me earlier, it doesn't compare to the pain you have endured and kept locked up." Louis pulled her into a tight embrace as she struggled for him to release his arms.

"I killed so many people without a second word. I could do it to you, too. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to live!" Her scream gets muffled into his shirt as the waterfall of tears cascaded down her face. Louis stood there, enveloping her in his warmth, and gazed out to the shots of gunpowder.

"Everyone deserves to live. What matters is how we live and look, we're all titled criminals here, yet we're fighting for our lives and to save you. People that fight together, stay together."

"Heh, heh." she giggled. "I'm not sure if that's the right quote." They stood there, enjoying the moment, but they have completed their objective, now it's time to run!

"Everyone! RUN!" Louis screamed so loud that blood escaped his mouth. He ducked down and carried Robin bridal-styled and whisked her away to the forest. He spotted Zyad carrying Allan and Floyd throwing Annie forward as a bullet grazed his shoulder. They rush to the heart of the forest, hidden from the view of the soldiers. "Huff, huff. Guys, you all back? Annie?" She raised her hand and went back to checking the others for any serious injuries. "Ok, I have Robin, so all the important people are here. What should we do now?" The males glared at Louis, but then stared at each other, no sounds were heard except for the heavy breaths and gun fires aimed at unlucky victims. They were all clueless to what should happen next.

"Um, while I was on the execution stand, there was a small boat west from here. Ah, but it's full of corpses." Everyone but Zyad and Louis shudders at the horrifying words that came out of her expressionless face. They walk together in the direction of the coast. The sight they encountered was less petrifying and more chaotic. The boat was as big as a tiger but not spacious enough for the group of wandering outlaws. There were also bodies draped over the sides of the boats and more inside, their blood staining the wood. "Should we start purifying this boat?" Everyone nodded cautiously and began hauling the bodies and hurling it into the sea. They attempted to wash off the blood with the water from the ocean and their hands but some blood remained. "It'll do if you guys are fine with it. So, where are we going, um, Prince?"

"I'm a prince, according to Robin!" screamed Louis as he danced around them, earning a hit on the head from Annie. "Ow, sorry about that. For where we're going, I have no idea." Everyone, but Robin, stared at him with mouths open as wide as the sky.

"You had this big plan minutes ago but you didn't even consider where we're going?" Annie's voice cried in his ear and he winced. "Guess I have to take charge. According to this map I smuggled from the government office, there's an uninhabited island northeast from here. We'll make it in three days, considering we have to since we have a limited amount of water here. So if we don't make it in time, I'm sending you guys to swim and pull the boat." Zyad and Floyd were about to object when Allan ran in front of them.

"What about food?"

"We go in boat. Boat go on top of sea. Lots of fish in sea." Louis's explanation to him shone the light as it dawned on Allan's head.

"Ooh. Thanks, Louis!" Everyone else just facepalmed and got on the boat. They met each other in the government building and will continue to stay together until the end of time. Their dreams and hopes reawakened in their heart, this time knowing they can fulfill it with the help of their friends who are willing to sacrifice their lives for the well-being of others. Their quest will embark here. "So how long until we reach the island?" The cries of slaps, giggles, and insults can be heard as they sail to their next destination, Demon's Door.


End file.
